1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to importation and/or exportation of documents in a three-dimensional virtual environment.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Documents, as states of knowledge, play a significant role in enterprise collaboration. Three-dimensional (3D) virtual environments are growing in use as collaboration tools. The immersion and presence provided by these types of virtual environments enable richer and more effective interactions between remote participants. Typically document review in virtual worlds is performed synchronously according to a sequence of pages in the document. In this manner, users sequentially view each page of a document at the same time. One common form of document is a standard presentation, such as a PowerPoint® slide presentation formed using PowerPoint® from Microsoft, Inc., with one user displaying presentation slides sequentially to a group of users as a slide show to convey information contained in the document. However, conventional approaches to document review in 3D virtual environments do not typically take advantage of the affordances available in the 3D virtual worlds.